


烽火残梦（四十四）

by snenes



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snenes/pseuds/snenes





	烽火残梦（四十四）

许昕回到自家宅邸的时候，方博已经甜甜地睡下了。

他看着月光下方博的睡颜，忽然开始庆幸，还好这人把什么都忘了，否则他还要每日提心吊胆，害怕这个傻子不要命地跑去找沈清河报仇。

那种龌龊小人，自然是该杀，可如今外敌入侵，绝不是挑起内乱的时机，若是真的在长沙将人杀了，恐怕会多生事端，徒惹麻烦。

又想起今日收到的北平密电，许昕皱起眉头思索起来。宋玉祥说除了沈清河，还派了另一名密使，不日就会抵达长沙，届时联合抗日之事，还需靠和那一位密使商议。他不知道宋玉祥葫芦里卖的什么药，但是联合抗日之事，并不适宜掺杂私人恩怨。

许昕轻轻抚上方博瘦出了棱角的脸，不自觉地傻笑起来，这样多好啊，他什么都不知道，也不会再乱跑，不会去寻死，这样安安稳稳待在他为他筑的小牢笼里，无知而快乐。

方博似乎是觉得脸上痒，哼唧了一声，抬手抓着脸上的那只手，直接拉到怀里抱着，嘴里嘟囔着：“许昕……”

许昕笑了笑，试着把手抽出来，却反被方博拉得更紧了。方博睡梦中还嘴角含笑，又喃喃道：“许昕，我喜欢你啊……不骗人……”

“方博……你这傻子……”许昕心里酸胀胀的，蓦地想起了方博刚刚从鬼门关里爬回来那会儿，他对他有多么不好。

 

 

那时方博背上的伤口刚刚结痂脱落了，可人却仍是有些痴痴傻傻的。他活了，许昕仿佛从地狱里被拉回人间；可是想起他干过的“好事”，想起他曾经“真诚”地道歉说，我对不住你，我不爱你，许昕又觉得心底滋生出一颗暴戾的种子，在反复咀嚼前尘往事之后，轰轰然生长成了一棵满枝仇恨的参天大树。

心里恨得要命，也怕得要命，深怕方博在装疯卖傻，趁他一个不注意，又会逃走、寻死，留他在这个本就没什么亲人与温情的世间独自受苦。于是他给他戴上了重重的镣铐。

虽然方博伸着被铁链磨出血痕的手，皱着脸委屈地说自己会听话，求他不要给他戴这些东西，他会疼。

可许昕怎么敢信他。他被方博的“狡猾”吓怕了，这个人可以趁他不在对他如师如父的亲人下手，也可以趁他不注意豁出命去大开杀戒，这个人……就没想活！

许昕想起前尘种种，那个气呼呼地鼓着圆脸骂他瞎子的方博像是上辈子的人，那些曾经欢乐无忧的回忆像是隔了层厚厚的烟雾，云山雾罩，模糊不清，连同心底的深情都被磨得血肉模糊，不见初貌。

他把方博压在身下的时候，心底那颗暴戾的种子正在破裂发芽。

“方博，你和你的小未婚妻上过床没有？你试过女人的滋味吗？”许昕阴狠狠地注视着身下的人，滔天醋意将那种子催生出满是恶毒汁液的嫩芽。

方博睁大了眼睛，皱着眉，像是陷入了极为困难的思考中——他是真的不太能及时理解许昕话中的含义。

许昕也没有给他太多的思考时间，暴烈的吻将两片唇蹂躏得生疼，方博觉得疼，本能地去挣扎反抗，却被许昕钳制住了手脚，动弹不得。

尺寸惊人的性器高昂着在已经不着片缕的大腿根处磨蹭，烫得方博重重地打了一个哆嗦。

“你不回答也可以。”许昕贴着方博的耳侧，字字如刀，“反正，以后你只能待在这个房间里，老老实实脱光了衣服，像女人一样趴在我身下了。所以，你以前如何，也没那么重要了。”

方博觉得心里难受，虽然他听不太懂，也不知为何会那么难受，他觉得许昕该是对他很好很好的，可是眼下趴在他身上的人看起来那么狰狞可怖，似乎要将他生吞活剥一般。

“我不要……啊！！”

狰狞的性器直接捅了进去，方博只觉下身被劈成了两半，他喊着疼，叫得撕心裂肺。

“你看你，叫什么叫，你应该是不怕疼的。”许昕捏着他的下巴，下身残忍地动作起来，每一下耸动都撕裂着脆弱的内壁，带出点点猩红。

手脚处的铁链伴随着凶猛的动作离啦作响，磨得手腕脚腕处的血痕翻出更加鲜红的血肉。疼……像是有刀子在体内肆虐，割得整个人鲜血淋漓。

这是一场毫无快感可言的性爱，许昕从小穴处撤出的时候，涌出的白红色浊液分外刺眼。

方博疼得眼前发黑，叫得嗓子都哑了，他闭着眼睛小声地哭泣着，战栗着，怕极了许昕再把他拽过去，直接将他捣烂了。

许昕趴在青红交加的赤裸肉体上，心中的欲和恨都在刚才一段野兽般狂乱残忍的欢爱里暂时得到了释放。

他曾经放弃一切只求保他一命。但是方博用实际行动证明了，他连自己的命都不要了，也不稀罕许昕这点不足挂齿的牺牲。

方博曾经说过的话，让他觉得耻辱，一颗真心带着高傲与尊严被碾碎，唯有这样的折磨，才能让他从被弃若敝履的痛苦中缓解一二。

这样的折磨之后，方博自然是接着大病了一场。他病愈之后，虽然见着许昕仍是怕，却睁着黑白分明的大眼睛，认真地问：“许昕，是不是我做错了什么？你说，我改。”

改？你现在连自己是谁都记不清楚了，能改什么？

可许昕终究还是没出息地舍不得了。

于是没有了那样残暴的交合，转而换成了从灵魂深处浸染的改造。

长沙城中人人都在传，许司令年纪轻轻掌了大权，却没有哪家女子有福气做司令府的女主人，因为许司令金屋藏娇藏了个狐狸精在身边——虽然也没人见狐狸精出过门，连他是男是女是圆是扁都不清楚。

方博自从康复之后，就一直被关在卧房里——许昕曾经精心为他准备的住处，如今成了一方小小的囚笼。屋里的深色床帘成日里拉着，连阳光都是很奢侈的东西，除了每天送饭的仆人，方博只能见到许昕。

虽然这个人总是把他弄疼，可却是唯一肯和他说话、对他好的人了——他也不知道怎么回事，他觉得自己就应该喜欢那个人，所以哪怕是肯和他说上一句话，都是“对他好”。

许昕和他之间的性爱越来越频繁，每次涂抹到他后穴的药膏都散发着魅惑奇异的香气。在药物作用下，再贞烈的人也会化作欲兽，更何况是本就心智不全的方博。

在终日不见阳光的昏暗里，交媾欢爱仿佛和吃饭穿衣一样稀松平常。越是纯澈，便越是放荡。

食髓知味之后，纵是趴在身下，以野兽交媾一般的放荡姿势被插入，嘴里说着那些低贱讨好的话，也似乎并不是一件多么困难的事情。

渐渐地，不再需要任何药物，情欲的毒就已经深深根植于骨。方博习惯于以这种方式取悦许昕，虽然并不是每一次都能被温柔地对待，可是脱光衣服去吻他，然后抵死缠绵，似乎已经变成了他和许昕唯一的相处模式。

其实许昕对他也挺好的。

比如说除夕夜汗津津的一场欢爱之后，方博贴在许昕怀里小声地说：“我要压岁钱，没成亲就是小孩子，过年要收压岁钱。”

第二天许昕果然在床头留了一个大红包给他。方博很高兴——虽然他并没有地方去花自己的压岁钱。

比如说许昕为他除去镣铐之后，方博仍是很听话地乖乖待在自己的房间里，一会儿也没乱跑。许昕夸他很听话，也就再也没有给他戴过那种会磨破血肉的铁链。

虽然有时候许昕会突然想起一些什么，对方博还是很粗暴，但他越变越好了——方博相信以后会更好。

许昕也的确在一点一滴地相信方博是真忘了，真傻了，尤其是他看向自己时，眼中那种深情的光，让许昕恍然有种其实他一直爱着自己的错觉。可是转念想到这些甜蜜的揣测或许只是自作多情，许昕又觉得脸上被人狠狠扇了一耳光，满心暴戾。

但不论如何，事情总在朝着好的方向发展。

 

 

沈清河在长沙城中住了两三日，便觉得十分憋闷，很快就因为一点小事大发雷霆，嚷嚷着要回去。

董倩茹战战兢兢地立在一旁，小心翼翼地提醒道：“可是总统说了，无论和许昕谈成什么样子，都要在长沙城中多留些时日，他老人家另有安排。”

“另有安排？他说另有安排，老子就非得听他的不成！这天下早已四分五裂，他还真以为当了个有名无实的大总统，这天下就姓宋了吗！”沈清河狰狞着脸，提起宋玉祥已是怨气冲天，“这些年老子为他当牛做马，他坐享其成，我早就受够了！”更何况……更何况他不是傻子，宋玉祥自作聪明害死那人的仇，他记得清清楚楚！

一时间，所有人都被这话吓得不轻，一个个缄默不语，不敢触沈将军的霉头。

最后到底还是董倩茹仗着正当宠，鼓起勇气来劝道：“爷，形势比人强，多待几天而已。”

“你倒是挺会为我着想？”沈清河似笑非笑，却看着有些瘆人，“也罢，我也就多忍这些时日，等到……”他说到此处便打住，并未接着说下去。

“爷，纵然大总统身为上峰有千般不是，可联合抗日总归是大事，您看您是不是再去见许昕？”董倩茹巧舌如簧，一副晓之以理的模样。

“见他？老子是失心疯了才再去找气受！”沈清河冷笑一声，“让一个人答应点儿什么事，并不一定要他心甘情愿啊。长沙城里不是传遍了吗，他许司令养着个金丝雀，宝贝着呢。”

“您是说……”

“哼，许昕让老子不痛快了，那就得做好还回来的准备！”

 

 

这一天，许宅又来了一位特殊的客人。

“大昕，楼上那人，你准备就这么一直关着？”王皓见了许昕，连茶杯都没端，就急匆匆地上前问道。

许昕唇角勾起一抹轻笑：“皓哥你来了这么多次，每次都问同一个问题，你不烦我都要烦了。”

王皓皱着眉头：“你知道的，有人求我，希望能放方博自由。”

许昕敛起笑来，道：“方博的情况你也知道，他如今痴痴傻傻的，身体又不好，真去了香港，反而会拖累人。”

“可我听说了不少流言，你……你当真待他好？我已经答允了别人，还方博自由。”王皓看起来十分为难。

许昕面沉如水：“我以前是有些犯魔怔了，可如今已经全都想明白了，我会待他好。”

“我是没有见过谁家把好好的一个人成日里关在屋子里，本来没事的人也是要关出病来的！”

许昕一听，脸色有些难看，却分毫不让：“我的态度早已明说了无数回，不管你这次再说什么，结果都是一样的。”

王皓只好退一步，道：“许昕，我是受人之托忠人之事。你好歹让方博出出门晒晒太阳，让他看起来近况好些……你若不放他，可能过几日，小雨就会从香港赶过来了。”

许昕猛然听到这个消息，第一反应却是怕。如果方博见了周雨，会不会恢复记忆和心智？那么也就没有现在这个把他放在心上、连在睡梦中都会说喜欢的方博了。

“别……皓哥，你稳住他，沈清河如今在城里，周雨那个性子才是十头牛也拉不回来地倔，他若来了，指不定会闹出什么事情来。”许昕垂下眼帘，“我自有打算。”

“可是……”

“没有什么好可是的，方博我会保护好，该死的人我自然也不会放过。让周雨再等等，只要人出了长沙地界，我自会处理。”

王皓在许昕处争执了许久，奈何许昕铁了心不肯退让，他也只能无功而返。

王皓走后，许昕沉默了许久，还是手下人的敲门声才把他从不知飘往何处的思绪拉回来。

“司令，北平那边派来的密使到了。”

许昕回过神来：“人在哪里？”

手下摇摇头：“不知。是有人秘密拿了宋总统的印信来，约您明日在吴家老宅见面。”

“老宅？宋大总统派来的人，为何会约在吴家老宅？”许昕眉头紧缩，“罢了，你先下去。左右是在长沙地界，我就不信他们能翻出什么风浪来。”

将事务处理完，许昕起身上楼，却见方博的房门偷偷开了一条缝儿，探出一颗毛绒绒的圆脑袋。

许昕笑了笑，继续向前走，那颗圆脑袋就倏地缩了回去。

打开房门，许昕脸带笑意，方博却蜷缩在床头，一副缩着身子等挨骂的可怜模样。

“这是怎么了？”许昕跪着爬上床，凑近了笑道，“我今天看着狰狞可怕起来了？”

方博听他不像生气的样子，怯怯地抬起头，露出一双圆眼睛：“你是不是看见我开门了？我不是故意的，我就是看你老不来，所以打开门缝偷偷瞧一瞧，我真的没有乱跑……”

“嗯。”许昕心中一痛，轻轻应了一声，“没关系。”

方博听他这么说，略略放了心，脸上绽开一个笑容，抬起双臂搂住许昕的脖子：“我就知道你最好了。”他极热情地去吻许昕的脸颊，一只手也自觉地去解衣裳。

许昕忽然觉得心里有些不舒服。

他把方博轻轻推开，问他：“你想出门吗？”

方博露出一点迷惑不解的神情：“不是不能出门的吗？”

“可以的。那你想吗？”

方博的脸上仍是那种迷惑不解的神情，他皱着眉头，像是在思考一个对他而言很困难的问题。

许昕默默地起了身，他走到窗台边，一伸手，将遮挡光线的暗色窗帘拉开来。

灿烂而耀眼的金色阳光争先恐后地涌入房内，热闹，却陌生。

光线有些许刺眼，方博忍不住伸手挡在眼睛前，但他还是能看见许昕比阳光还要炽烈的、好看的微笑。他听见许昕说：“博儿，我带你出去玩吧，你说好不好？”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
